


Love like you

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Sexuality, Data has feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, but it’s based on a song?, he doesnt recognise them though, idk - Freeform, love isn’t an emotion, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: ”Look at you go, I just adore you! I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”Data is unsure that he’ll ever be able to love anyone because he can’t feel emotions. Geordi reassures him.Based off of “Love like you” from Steven Universe because I love that song and it fits these nerds perfectly.





	Love like you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at five in the morning while two cats fought each other for the honour - nay, the privilege!- of sitting on my collarbone, and it’s completely unbetaed. If you spot any typos, blame the cats.

“Geordi?”

The man in question turned, the familiar glow of Data filling his visor. “Hey, Data! How’re you doing?” They were both in Ten-Forward, which was nearly empty save Guinan, who was doing her own mysterious things at the bar. 

Data scanned his internal database for the correct response, eyes flicking from side to side momentarily. “I am functioning within normal parameters. However, I do have a query that I felt you were the most capable of answering. Are you free?”

Geordi relaxed his posture slightly, a gesture that Data recognised as willingness to help with his question. “Sure, I’ll help. I’ve got nothing to do anyhow. Any circuits acting up, anything like that?”

“I...am unsure.” Data knew that if he were fully human, he would perhaps be feeling nervous. “Geordi, what is love, exactly?”

Geordi raised his eyebrows, letting out a shocked huff of laughter. “L-love? Data, are you sure Deanna wouldn’t be better at this than me?”

Data shook his head. “I felt that a question of such a personal and delicate nature would be best discussed with someone closer to me than Counsellor Troi. Besides, my lack of emotions might be off-putting to her, given the inherently emotional nature of my question.”

Geordi, who has been lost for words, finally found his voice again. “Emotional? Data, love isn’t an emotion!”

Data’s brow furrowed. “It is not?”

Geordi waved his hands, as if to ask the recycled spaceship air for help. “No! Well, sometimes. I- it’s difficult. See, Data...love is a- well, it’s a kind of promise, and it’s an act of the will, and I guess it’s an emotion sometimes, but not all the time. And not when it lasts.”

Data cocked his head, puzzled. “A promise? To what?”

“Well, to be there for them, and to do what’s in their best interest, and-and to...well, my mom always put it this way: love is to want the best for someone for their own sake, not because it’ll do you any good.” He took a sip of his drink, more to avoid talking than for the taste. When Data looked expectantly at him, he sighed and continued. “And I guess, if it’s romantic love, you’ll wanna hold their hand, and kiss them and spend time with them and all that. I’m sure you’ll just have to watch some of Beverly’s rom-coms for that stuff.”

Data looked at the table for a minute, turning this new information over in his positronic brain. 

“If that is the definition of love, then, Geordi... I think I love you.”

Geordi choked on his drink for a second. “Wait, what?!”

Data nodded. “I find that I do desire the best for you, for your own sake, and I prefer spending time in your company to doing other activities. I...” he paused, an almost uncertain light in his golden eyes. “I believe I would enjoy holding your hand, and kissing you, if you find it agreeable.”

Geordi stared at Data for so long that the android was sure that a human would be uncomfortable with the silence. He was just about to apologise for his abrupt behaviour when Geordi leaned - no, lunged - across the table and kissed Data full on the mouth. He was so surprised that he could barely respond for an instant, but the soft, warm mouth on his moved and his heart leapt as if for joy. Data kissed back and wondered if this was what human poets meant when they said that love was like fireworks. 

The two men kissed for what seemed to Geordi to be forever and Data knew to be 13.5 seconds when the human had to breathe, as humans often do. He laughed, very gently.

“Oh, Data. You know how long I’ve wanted to do that?”

Data shook his head, then carefully rested his forehead against Geordi’s. “I am afraid not.”

“Me neither. A long time, though.”

Data kissed Geordi, the movement brief yet tender.  
“If you would wish to enter a romantic relationship with me, I should warn you that I am incapable of emotional gestures many human relationships appear to thrive on. I will also be unable to grow old with you.”

“Oh, Data,” Geordi repeated. “I know that. I also know that I don’t care. ‘Cause I love you too, Data, and I always will - even if you can’t grow old.”


End file.
